no need to blow up the masiki house
by Deathscythe069
Summary: washu bulids a bomb to exploid when she commands it to well with the actions of ryoko and aeka .......
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer I don't own any of tenchi muyo charaters so don't sue me. Also this is my frist so be gentle and also im sort of a bad speller so go easey on me okay. 

No Need to explode the Masaki house!

It was a ordaniry moring at the masaki house. ya know Ryoko and ayeka fighting over tenchi, sasami cooking breakfest. Mr. Masaki was off to work and grandfather was at his shrine. but where is washu?"YES i finnaly made a bomb that could blow up anything I command it to" said washu. then the mini robot washus came up on her shoulder and said "washu is smartest genuis in the universe yay washu!!!!!" *washu's stomach grolws* I guess I can't be a very smart genuis on an emptey stomach can I?Hey I know i'll go see what sasami has cooked for breakfest and i can show every one my newest invention.so washu walks out of her room or labitroy. and see's that shes just in time for breakfest.so every one sits down and starts eating. ayekatakes the whole plate of rice and eats it all in one big huge bite."you could've saved some for me" Tenchi says with a *sweatdrop* on his neck. "yeah ayeka you could've saved us some to" said everyone else"well i guess aykea really like my rice" said Sasami."well i'm not that hungry anyway i've got this really cool bomb that i just made"said washu. everyone says in unison "A BOMB RUN!!!!!!!!!". "No No No this bomb only exploids when I say to. everyone sighs of releief. Then Ryoko gose to get a doughnut and their all gone. "hey ayeka tenchi isnt going to like you if you get tooo fat" "right tenchi" says ryoko hanging all over tenchi. "Get off of me" yelled tenchi. "Leave lord tenchi alone" said ayeka.ARRRRRrrgggggggggg washu yells If I have to listen to you two fight over tenchi agian all EXPLOID! opps BOOM!!!! the house gose up into pices everyone inclouding Ryo-Ohki. they all flew sky high then kerplunk into the lake they all get out of the lake and washu says "opps i guess the key word for blow up on my bomb was exploid sorry guys." By the time they where done getting dryed off grandfather came down and said "what happend" "well see grandfather washu kinda blew up the house"said tenchi. ahhh i see well washu are you really smart" said grandfather" yes im the smartest and the cutes person in the whole universie" said washu. "Well Im afraid you will have to rebulid the whole house" shure no problem *washu snaps her finger* and the whole house appared like it was never touched. "WOW" said grandfather as he stared in amazment. "Yes! I can cook 1,000,000,000 meals" sasami says with overjoyment in her sparkling eyes. "what do you mean" said tenchi."look at the vechablie garden" said sasami. OH WOW I guess the garden got effected by washu finger snaping trick" said tenchi MEOW!!!! said ryo-ohki as she was racing to the garden. "Oh no you don't" said tenchi grabing the cabbit by her tail Ryo-ohki started to cry when tenchi said "I will give you one carriot ay a time okay" MEOW!!! said ryo-ohki. so that night sasami spent 5 hrs cooking dinner.so they all chowed down for 1h even ryo-ohki. afterwards they all gave sasami a big troghy that said The Best Cook OfThe Whole Universie. Sasami started to cry with happyness and says thanks about 1,000,000 times after that they all went to bed. sasami fell asleep with a big smile and her trophey sat right next to her. 

END

PREVIEW OF NEXT STORY 

Looks like Ryoko and aeka and sasami and tenchi are going to have red faces as Ryoko and Aekafinnaly try to addmit there true fellings for tenchi 

IN :

No Need for true feelings

So what did you think if you want me to write more just R&R if I get 5 people to review I will wright no need for feelings okay see ya.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Due to I can't decide witch girl for tenchi*Sigh* I will due something that no one would have thought of Muhahahahahahagets an evil grin

Disclaimer * sigh * sadly I do not own tenchi Muyo.

Chapter 2 of the no need series 

NO Need for true feelings

It was a bright and cheery morning it was about 7:30 am when every one woke up with the nice smell of breakfast. So every one came out of their room's or another dimension in washu's case .TaLkInG mode on

Tenchi: so sasami what's for breakfast 

Sasami: the usual 

Tenchi: oh 

Ryoko: *battlingAyeka for the the last muffin*

Ayeka: come on it was mine first 

Ryoko: nope it was mine see as ahe licked it 

TaLkInG mode off

"God damnit washu stop this talking mode on off" said Tenchi. "sorry it tried to make it easer for readers to understand the talking." Washu said.* Back to the fighting with ryoko and ayeka *

"ewwwwwwwwwwwww ryoko germs" ayekashouted *Ryoko starting to fake cry while holding on to tenchi* * ryoko gave a wink to ayeka * "she's not crying she's fake crying and I say that I deserve tenchi more than any one else" "I say that I deserve tenchi more than YOU you fat old maid" Ryoko screams! The fight continues tenchi manages to slip out of the fight. He walks to the living room where e finds sasami waching tv "hello sasami" Tenchi says "tenchi" sasami says "yes" tenchi says 'Well since I came to earth with my sister I have gotten to*her face grows a dark red * like you a lot *grow a deep and darker shade of red* well will you go out with me" sasami says with all her heart.

"sure I will and with great pleasure too" says tenchi "Oh thank you* gives tenchi a peck on the Cheek. Ryoko and ayeka stop fighting and both of them said "can we both go out with you!" "Sasami what do you think should they come or should not come." "Hmmmmm Okay only on one condition you two won't fight" Sasami says "Okay they bolth say in unison *givein a very evil glance at each other.

"Wow my first triple date I will tell grandpa and dad to put this one on the record.

END

Title for next story is chapter 3 no need for a triple date

Preview (well I'll need some help so R&R and give some suggestions )

Oh and ya know dorthey from gundam wing She scares me especially her chop stick eye brows *a cold chill runs down my spine giving my goosebumps.

my next story's censor will be PG-13 for some stuff that happens on the date

well se ya 


End file.
